Lost Sight
by LovetoloveManny
Summary: I lost sight of who I really was but I never thought something like this would show me who I really am but there’s just one problem I can’t see-Manny Santos What happens when Manny Santos goes blind will people not care because of her past mistakes or
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
Takes Place after "Holiday" but before "Accidents will happen" Since I didn't see any episodes past Holiday.  
  
Lost Sight  
  
I lost sight of who I really was but I never thought something like this would show me who I really am but there's just one problem I can't see -Manny Santos  
  
I slowly opened my eyes at least I thought I did but as I retried it I couldn't see anything I could hear people moving around and I could smell my mother's perfume. But I couldn't see. I quickly went into a state of panic screaming trying to get up but feeling restrained by people. Only hearing the sound of my mother and father crying I felt for my eyes frantically but all I could feel was bandages. What was going on? I thought to myself nervously then I spoke out loud after slowly calming down no one spoke at first but then a voice I found completely unfamiliar spoke  
  
"Manuela do you remember anything that happened" Someone spoke placing what felt like their warm hands on my shoulder  
  
"No where am I and how do you know my name" I asked looking around but not being able to see anything  
  
"Manuela I'm a Doctor at Philippines Memorial Hospital and you've been unconscious for about a week now and you were involved in a skiing accident where you crashed into a tree and as a result lost your eye sight but............." Anything after that I ignored all I could hear was me screaming and slowly just minutes ago what where unfamiliar memories to me became familiar I was on my skies then as I was coming down full speed I zoned out and started thinking back to what happened with me and Craig then before I knew it I lost control and crashed into a tree  
  
I slowly and softly turned away from the side that I heard the doctor voice coming from.  
  
"So I'm blind permanently" I asked already knowing the answer to the question  
  
"Yes but like I said you're lucky to be alive what you...." The doctor started before I cut him off  
  
"Thank you doctor but I would truly like to be left alone so could you and my parents leave and whoever else is in the room and please turn off the lights" I asked pleasantly but inside feeling as though my body had went dead along with my eyes  
  
"Yes Miss Santos would you like your blinds to be closed also" The Doctor asked  
  
"No that's okay" I said  
  
I could hear high heel shoes run over to my bed. Obviously my mother running over to me she spoke crying hysterically. "Manuela are you sure you don't want me to stay" She asked  
  
I didn't answer I just turned over once again.  
  
My mother and father followed the doctor outside and I could hear them asking the doctor questions. I guess it was true what they said when one of the senses dies the others gets stronger.  
  
"Is her reaction normal" I heard my mother ask  
  
"Of course it is she actually took it better than I thought she's going to be going through a lot right now and she's going to need all the support she can get" 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
Takes Place after "Holiday" but before "Accidents will happen" Since I didn't see any episodes past Holiday.  
  
Chapter two: I can't accept it  
  
I sat in the chair by the window looking out the window. Now with the bandages removed from my eyes it made it seem like I could actually see. Though I knew it was useless. I listened to the radio it was just about sunrise. I looked out the window imaging what it actually. I heard my door open but I didn't bother to turn to see who it was. I just sat there staring at nothing as far as I was concerned.  
  
"Hey Manny your leaving today huh" I heard a female voice say by now I knew everyone's voice who entered my room this was Nurse Stephanie she was in her early twenties and a blonde and she allowed me to simply call her Stephanie she said Miss Stephanie made her feel old  
  
"Hey Stephanie" I said not turning from the window not finding reason to I just sighed and kept looking forward  
  
"Manny it looks like a morgue in here turn on some lights or something" Stephanie said as I head her pull a chair up next to me  
  
"Why" I asked finding no reason for lights  
  
"Well because Manny I know you think your life is over but it's not you're a beautiful girl you can get over this" I heard Stephanie as I thinking to myself she had to be a dumb blonde  
  
"What do you mean I can get over it I can't get over losing my eye sight it's not getting over an ex-boyfriend or not getting a job I can't just go out and say I'll find a new one because I can't, I can't find a new pair of eyes that can see I can never get over it" I said feeling tears come down my face  
  
"Manny listen to me" Stephanie said grabbing my face and turning me towards her "You're right you can't just get over it and I'm sorry that's not how I meant it to come out but I was right about one thing your life isn't over........" I quickly cut her off  
  
"I never really took a good look at myself after my whole style change I never really got a chance to see who I really was now I may never know how would you feel if you felt like that like you would never know who you were cause that's exactly how I feel"  
  
"Maybe God didn't want you to see that Manny maybe he wants you to realize that you are more than beauty and tight clothes that you're a real person, an intelligent person, a person who doesn't have to wear mini skirts to turn heads but that you alone are enough to turn heads" I didn't respond there was nothing to say she just didn't understand she couldn't understand how it was like to be me now I just turned and faced the window once again  
  
"Are you ready to go Manuela" I heard my mother said obviously just now entering the room and feeing the tension  
  
"Yeah" I said rising from my chair and walking over to my mother  
  
"Bye Manny just think about what I said" Stephanie called to me I still didn't respond I just closed the door she was asking me to do something I didn't want to she wanted me to accept being blind I can't accept it I just can't  
  
Well my first chapter only got one review maybe I will slowly get more reviews oh and krzyblkgurl103 when you said interesting was that a good thing or a bad thing. Well anyway thanks for reading it and reviewing it. 


End file.
